Find A Way
by yoli ravioli
Summary: Sasuke dumps Naruto for Sakura, Itachi wins what's left of Naruto's heart. ***ITANARU***. ITANARU & MPREG *Chapters 1-4 are rewritten and posted* Same story just a new name!
1. Rewritten - 1

I am going to be going over this story, since I noticed when I was reading it - after still getting some reviews over it made me want to read it - I noticed that there were things missing in between a couple of the chapters and to me was...horibble...so I'm redoing the whole thing. You may notice that there new things added to the story - if I need to add more to a chapter or add another chapter. But I won't have a sequal to this story, it ends where it ends (Sasuke seeing Naruto with the baby at the window). If I add more passed that, I'm sure that I would lead to the ruin of the story. I don't want that. There are not many changes in this chapter, just added words and grammar changes, nothing more.

* * *

Sitting alone in the library was Naruto, sophomore in high school, sniffing from the latest insult his ex - Sasuke also a sophomore - told him.

_'Why did I even go out with you? You're so stupid! How is it that you've never failed any classes?!'_

Looking down in front of him was his latest math homework from Asuma-sensei. Asuma did give him some tips and pointers on what to do, but Naruto still didn't understand why or how to get those answers. Kakashi-sensei offered to help, as did Iruka-sensei, but they would get too caught up on what Kakashi said to Iruka, who would tell Kakashi not to talk like that near Naruto that it was bad for him or something. So they didn't help either.

Naruto was assigned a tutor to help him, but a few moments ago he left with his new girlfriend. Sasuke had left Naruto, both for the tutoring and breaking up with him, for Sakura. Then again, Sasuke was on the Varsity Football team, the reason they were winning this year, and Sakura was a sophomore cheerleader. The rest you can imagine.

Naruto just stared at the paper and the textbook, wondering if he should give up and go home or if to actually do some work, to show Asuma that Sasuke was helping him and not ditching him every week. Going with the later, Naruto picked up his pencil and tried at the problem again.

* * *

Itachi, senior in high school, strolled through the empty hallways, heading toward the library to pick up Sasuke and Naruto from the tutorials. Passing by one of the many walls that the library has, this one being glass, he noted that Naruto sat hunched over the table, shaking slightly, and alone. Stopping in medstep, Itachi looked for Sasuke's things, to show that he was there and went to go and get something. There was only Naruto backpack on the chair next to him and, in front of the bag, Naruto's flute on the table.

Walking into the library, Itachi moved through the aisles and sneaked up behind Naruto, he was going to jump at him when he heard the sniffles and the small whining. He instead peeked over his shoulder to see what Naruto was doing, seeing fairly easy math equations on pages that Naruto kept flipping back and forth. "Do you need help?" it was just above a whisper in the dead quiet library.

Naruto jumped up and turned to see Itachi with a concerned look on his face. Naruto, for some unknown reason to him, could see the emotions that Itachi had; Itachi, on the other hand, only showed them to Naruto and no one else.

"No, I got it, thank you though, Itachi-senpai." Naruto attempted to smile, it would have fooled everyone; everyone but Itachi.

"Ok, then, let me see." Moving to the other side of the table, Itachi sat across from Naruto where Sasuke sat before, and watched him. When done with the problem, Naruto gently pushed it toward Itachi who picked it up and the motioned to have the pencil to make some corrections. Handing it back to Naruto when he finished, "You did good, the only thing is," Itachi whispered, Naruto tensed, waiting for an insult, "that you forgot to substitute the last two variables with the right number, Naruto." Pointing it out to him with the pencil, Naruto leaned forward to see his mistake.

"So," Naruto redid the problem on the bottom part of the paper, going step by step that he did right and then the change that he missed the first time, "it goes like this?" Naruto pointed toward the answer, Itachi nodded with a small smile on his face. "So I got it right? _Really_?" Naruto looked at the paper feeling accomplished in one problem out of twenty. "This is easy!" Quickly grabbing another paper, Naruto copied the steps, and started on the next problem.

Itachi just sat there, watching Naruto, correcting him on a mistake, helping him answer the questions. "Naruto," Naruto glanced up to acknowledge Itachi, "where is my idiot brother?" Naruto froze, his bangs covering his eyes. "I realize that you two broke up not two weeks ago, but he should still be here helping you. At least..."

"...he has new girlfriend, Itachi-senpai, why would he want to help an idiot like me?" Naruto whispered. Itachi just sat and watched while there was once again silence between them. Red eyes watched the tears that fell onto the table, the paper, and the textbook. Naruto didn't move an inch, no sound came from him, this deeply worried Itachi.

_'He's holding it in, he needs to let it out.'_ Reaching over, Itachi placed his hand against Naruto's scarred cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears from falling. "Naruto," he whispered, pulling Naruto's face so that they could look each other in the eyes. "Can you tell me why you two broke up? Sasuke told me that you broke up with him, but you're far too gentle to do such a thing."

Naruto whimpered, "We've been friends since elementary, Sasuke and I, and he would always bully me no matter what! I went along because he was my only friend! I know that I'm stupid, I know! I don't need someone to tell me all the time!" Naruto cried, "I did everything he told me to do, and he-he just does that!" Naruto slammed his head on the table, making his sobbing muffled.

Itachi sighed and got up from his seat and headed toward Naruto, he pulled him into his arms. "Its alright, Naruto, it's all right. I'm your friend too and you're not stupid, Naruto!" Itachi whispered into his ear, Naruto started to shake his head at the end. "You said that the problem was easy did you not?" Itachi moved his head so that Naruto could look him in the eye. "You are not stupid, you just overthink things."

"That's not what Sasuke says," Naruto whispered, "he says that I'm stupid, that I'm worthless, Itachi-senpai." Naruto's once clear blue eyes, when Itachi first met him years ago, were dull with pain as they were surrounded with fear that reddened his eyes.

"Ignore him, he's wrong and you know that." Itachi combed his fingers through Naruto's hair, noting how soft, how smooth and silk-like it was. "How about this," Itachi placed his forehead onto Naruto's, "I'll help you with your homework, test, quizzes, whatever you need. Depend on _me_, Naruto." Itachi whispered, his lips ghosting over Naruto's red lips. Naruto's eyes widened at what was happening; the hand in Naruto's hair stopped him from moving away from Itachi; Itachi closed the small gap between his lips and the other's.

"Naruto..." he whispered, for a second, just a fraction of a second, their lips met. Naruto could feel the fire, the sparks that he never felt with Sasuke when they kissed.

"Am I interrupting?" pulling away, Itachi glared at the intruder; Itachi's arms wrapped themselves around Naruto who had shock written all over his face. The hand in his hair went behind his neck to his shoulder, while the other went around his waist. Naruto, pulled toward Itachi's shoulder, he turned away from the two that were talking.

_'I kissed him...I kissed Sasuke's older brother...I kissed my ex's older brother...I kissed Itachi-senpai...what?!'_

* * *

_**Please review~!**_


	2. Rewritten - 2

__Its baaaaaaack~~~ (creepy look) just kidding (or not)! Hello, I have brought you a new and (hopefully) and better version of _Rebound_ for you ItaNaru lovers out there! Since I have been getting complaints about this story even when I said that I was going to redo it (-.-*) later in the year when I had more time (other than the weekends). But here it is, new and fixed! Oh, and there **might** be new chapters in the story since I feel that this story is Swiss cheese's sister/brother (meaning it has too many holes in it! [cries])! So new chapters will be coming up (whenever I feel like it or have extra time). I hope that you'll like the new version(s) of this story. So~~~Enjoy!

* * *

_'I kissed him...I kissed Sasuke's older brother...I kissed my ex's older brother...I kissed Itachi-senpai...what?!'_

* * *

Naruto looked outside the window, his mind somewhere else. People around him, used to the loud noise Naruto would make when reading or when listening to his ipod, stared at him with worry. The last time he was like this was two weeks ago, when Sasuke broke with Naruto. Hinata, Sasuke's distant relative, went up to Naruto already, she didn't seem to get his attention at all. Kiba tried, saying that Sasuke was bleeding not two feet from him, his response he received was a sigh from Naruto. Naruto stared out the window, now and then a small smile would appear before being replaced with a constant frown and nothing more.

Halfway through class, their teacher walked in to start the class, having a lame excuse that a butterfly had lost it's way and he wanted to help the poor butterfly, then he ended up fighting a fierce dragon to keep the butterfly safe from harm. And, like normal, the whole class yelled at him to get on with the lesson.

The whole day was like this, Naruto staring off into space; his mind filled about what had happened the previous day with him and Itachi, and that kiss. As the classes changed, everyone going to their next class, the class was also worried about this new and silent Naruto.

By lunchtime, Naruto had snapped out of his own world when his stomach growled for food - since he hadn't eaten before he left for school this morning - and got ready for lunch. He greeted Kiba who walked in and stood next to him, ready to take him to sit in their "secret" spot for lunch.

"_Whoa, is that a senior?_" squealed a cheerleader.

"_What's _he_ doing here?_" spat a boy, unhappy that he wasn't the center of attention with the girls anymore.

"Isn't that Sasuke's brother?" Kiba whispered, glancing worriedly at Naruto who had frozen.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki here?" Looking up, seeing that the whole class moved away to make a path for the senior to walk through; the path leading up to his desk where he still stood in shock.

"Yes?" Itachi smiled softly, motioned for Naruto to follow him and turned away, walking out the door and in the crowded hallway knowing that Naruto would follow him. Naruto got up and ran after him, not hearing the whispers that followed after him of confusion and anger from his classmates. "Itachi-senpai, wait!"

Naruto ran after Itachi, passing by the other classes that had girls standing outside the doors; their mouths hanging open with their drool forming a manmade lake under them. Following Itachi through the labyrinth of hallways that lead to stairs that Naruto had never seen before; going up and up the stairs, Itachi stopped in front of the door that led to the rooftop . Naruto stopped a few steps from him, trying to catch his breath after racing after him down the halls and up the stairs. "Come," Itachi whispered before opening the door and became enshrouded with the blinding light from the sun.

"Itachi-senpai?" Naruto, following Itachi, walked through the closing door; the bright sun blinded him for a second and the wind nearly knocking him down when he stepped out on the rooftop; hearing the door slam shut made Naruto turn around in surprise. "The door it'll-"

"Don't worry, I have the keys to the door." Itachi motioned for Naruto to come closer to him. "How was the math homework? I heard that you were getting a quiz over it later today," Itachi whispered, his red eyes trained on Naruto who had a faint blush on his scarred cheeks.

"I have math at the end of the day and the homework was a bit easier, so thank you, Itachi-senpai!" Naruto smiled at him, blinding Itachi more than the sun was doing; '_Maybe he won't talk about yesterday...I hope that it was just a mistake...'_ Naruto thought, hoping that what had happened between them could be forgotten.

"About yesterday...the kiss..." Naruto snapped his head up; Itachi looked away from the shocked and confused sky blue eyes, his face feeling hot with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," Itachi sighed, glancing into the sky eyes before looking at somewhat dimmer looking sky just above them.

'_It was just a misunderstanding-_'

"I rushed into it, it seemed that you wanted to be kissed." Itachi breathed; taking in a big breath, he looked at Naruto with the little confidence he could muster up, "I understand that the two of you just broke up a couple of weeks ago-"

"What?" Naruto stared at Itachi with wide blue eyes. "I don't understand, Itachi-senpai, wasn't that kiss just a mistake then?" he asked hopefully. His heart gave an odd squeeze at the thought of the kiss being a mistake, _'I don't have feelings for him...do I?'_

Itachi closed his eyes, took in a deep breath before blowing it out slowly; he opened his eyes - filled with determination- "I'm in love with you, Naruto. I want you to be at my side; I'll never do those things he did to you, I promise. I want you for myself." Itachi rushed out, out of breath, he looked down at Naruto's hands.

"Oh..." Naruto's face became hot with embarrassment, looking down also at his hands. "I-I don't know, Itachi-senpai. It's too sudden..." _'Itachi-senpai was there when Sasuke couldn't be there for me or when I needed him...he was there...Sasuke wasn't...'_

Itachi, noticing that Naruto was lost in thought, he moved toward Naruto, "Naruto," his voice deep. Naruto looked up, his mind elsewhere; Itachi moved down and kissed Naruto again. And like the night before, there was that spark, Naruto gasped at the sensation with fear in his now clear eyes. He tried to pull away, but Itachi was one step ahead of him, he moved one of his hands behind Naruto's head to keep him there, and his other arm went around the blonde's waist, to root him against Itachi.

And so, Itachi deepened the kiss; Naruto, feeling Itachi's tongue lap gently at his lips, moaned at the sensation, and opened his mouth. 'Sasuke never made me feel like this...' Naruto's body started to heat up where both his and Itachi's body met. Sighing into Itachi's mouth Naruto felt his body turn into glu as he slowly, unconsciously, wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

Itachi was the first to pull away, seeing Naruto gasp for air, his blue eyes hazy with lust, his mouth open to the world, and his lips, oh his red bruised lips, seemed to tempt Itachi again, to have another long, satisfying, panting kiss. "Naruto..." Itachi murmured, moving his head to Naruto's neck, he nipped at the skin, smirking when the blonde jumped at the feeling. Lapping at the spot he bit, lapping at it before he started to suck on it, then lapping at the possessive hickey he left on the boy. The hickey telling the whole world, and his stupid younger brother, that Naruto Uzumaki was his, his at last.

"Ita...chi...sen...pai" Naruto gasped when one of Itachi's cold, yet gentle, hands went up Naruto shirt, gently touching his back, caressing him, making him feel the need to be held in another's arms. "Stop...we can't!" Naruto snapped out of the fog that was created in his mind when Itachi started to tug at his pants. He attempted to push away Itachi, hint "tried to".

Itachi quickly moved Naruto so that he was against the wall far away from the view of the door; Itachi pinned him, his tongue lapping against his neck, making him squirm under him, making him rub against Itachi unknowingly. "I won't hurt you, Naruto. I promise!" Itachi whispered - no that was an understatement - he growled. Placing his head on Naruto's shoulder, Itachi moved his arms around Naruto waist, making sure that Naruto's arms were against his sides, and hugged him closely.

"Itachi-senpai...?" Naruto angled his head to see Itachi looking at him, his eyes showing what Naruto craved the most to see from Sasuke. Love. Acceptance. "I-I-I can't..." Naruto whispered, looking away from Itachi. He placed his head against Itachi's chest, Naruto being five feet and Itachi being nearly six feet. Naruto felt Itachi shift before feeling those cold yet warm hands against his back, and Itachi's breath on Naruto's neck.

"It doesn't have to be now," Itachi said, kissing the back of the blonde's neck, making him shiver, "but we can try before we make it official...if you'd like?" Itachi moved to face Naruto, "Would you like that, little one?"

Naruto smiled and blushed, "Shut up, I'm not little!" Naruto playfully yelled, "I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" Naruto smiled when Itachi chuckled softly.

"May I?" Naruto looked confused, Itachi licked his lips as he looked at Naruto's still puffy and slightly wet lips. Naruto's eyes widened and slowly nodded; Itachi, not wanting to make Naruto regret this, pulled Naruto's hair back; making him gasp at the small pain, tears appearing on the edges of his eyes. "Shh, just tell me to stop and I will, Naruto."

Feathering his lips over Naruto's, making them part, Itachi moved down his jaw giving little kisses and nips, making Naruto moan. Going all the way down to his throat, Itachi made his way back, slowly, making Naruto whine. When he made it back to his parted lips, Itachi slowly kissed him. His arms that were around Naruto, pressed him as hard as they could to him. Itachi wanted to see Naruto panting beneath him as he made sweet love to him for hours on end, or to see Naruto on top of him, crying out his name when Itachi released deeply into him. But for now, this was just good enough. Itachi couldn't ask for more.

Not noticing the door opening with a loud high pitched squeak, Neji entered onto the roof, pulling out his box of cigarettes. Putting one in his mouth, he lit up, before walking away from the door, he noticed that one of his cousins was up on the roof with another person. He was about to turn away when he heard a sound, a whimper if you will. And Neji, being the evil cruel man he was, knew what would make that sound, hid behind the wall, he saw that it was indeed Itachi and a blond. A blond being held intimately by Itachi.

"Please, Itachi-senpai, no!" Naruto panted; he tried to pull away, this time more successfully than the last.

"I'm sorry, it was too fast for you," Itachi whispered; taking a step back so he wouldn't pin Naruto to the wall and force himself on him. "I meant what I said," blue eyes looked at him, "I'll wait for you," he lifted his hand and gently cupped the scarred cheek, his thumb - with the utmost care - brushed red and wet lips, "Whenever you're ready, I'll make love to you."

"I don't...please, I'm just not ready." Naruto cried; hanging his head down trying to hide his face with his hair, Itachi pulled Naruto into his arms automaticly to comfort him.

Sighing, Itachi raised his voice slightly. "Look at me," Naruto looked through his bangs, his face flushed, "I'm not going to force you into a relationship with me, nor am I going to force you to make love with me," Naruto's eyes widened, "I want you to want me as I want you, Naruto. I want you to be my lover, my boyfriend, my partner. Just you, Naru." looking straight in his eyes, showing just how serious he was.

"Senpai..." Naruto, in awe, hugged him; Itachi smiled and returned the hug, kissing the top of his head before giving a light kiss on his nose, making Naruto giggle. Looking away from his new lover, did he notice the other man there. Shielding Naruto from Neji's line of sight, Itachi kissed Naruto before letting him go.

"You need to eat; I had someone place some food on your desk, Naruto." Itachi placed his palm against Naruto's cheek, massaging it, "I'll see you later," one last long kiss, lasting longer since Naruto got on his tippy toes. Naruto turned and headed for the door, looking one last time to the Uchiha, before returning back to class.

"Was I interrupting, again?" Neji smirked at the glaring Uchiha, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"Gaara's not here?" asked Itachi who went up to the man, looking him in the eye.

"Nope, get to smoke all I want." Neji leaned against the wall, looking up at the sky, "You think he's the one for you?" Neji, not moving his head, looked at Itachi, who too leaned against the wall.

"Yes, he's the one for me."

* * *

Naruto, as calmly as he could, walked back to his classroom to his desk. Indeed seeing an orange box on his desk with chopsticks tapped to the top of a note.

_Naruto,_

_Please eat enjoy, but do not stuff your face. I fear for your health._

_- Itachi_

Naruto smiled, pulled out the chair and digged in, trying to take his time but couldn't since it was homemade food. "Yo, is Naruto back yet?" Naruto looked up from his homemade ramon box to see Kiba, Lee, and Sai.

"What?" Naruto said, his mouth had a river of the ramon hanging out. Kiba smiled and made his way to him.

"Dude, you just disappeared! And then you're back with...hey is that homemade?" Kiba eyed the ramon.

"If you so much as reach for it, I'll _kill_ you." Naruto growled, pulling the box closer to him.

"Its good to see you back to your normal self, Naruto, ah youth~" sighed Lee, who started to tear up.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba, now standing next to him since Lee made him move, pulled down his collar, "what happened to your neck?"

"What? Is something there?" Naruto reached for his neck, his fingers grazing over the hickey, "Ow! What is that?" Naruto looked to Kiba, fear in his eyes.

"That my friend," Kiba sighed, his hand "gently" smacked into Naruto's back, "is called a hickey."

"Hickey?"

"It looks like a bruise, but it means something, in a way," Naruto looked confused.

"It means," Sai sighed, his mouth turning into an evil smirk, "that some has claimed you as theirs. So, Naruto, who do you think that could be?" Sai wiggled his eyebrows.

"You have to be bottom, you just have to be." Kiba sat on the desk next to Naruto, "I, as a uke, know that it fucking hurts the first time, I think more than girls, 'cause you know...its," Kiba looked around and whispered, his face a bit red, "its smaller," then back to his normal voice with a slight cough, "but after the first couple of times it feels so good!" Kiba shivered.

"Um...what are you talking about? What's a uke?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

Lee, Kiba, and Sai looked at him with shock, "Uke," started Sai, "means the bottom," said Kiba, "when having great sex with another guy!" nearly shouted Lee who smiled and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"...oh..."

* * *

Better? Yes or no? Please **review!**


	3. Rewritten - 3

I have edited chap. 3 for this story! Yay XD ! Now, I am going to ask for **two** things from you _wonderful_ reader!

1) please please _PLEASE_ review this chapter, I want to make sure that you guys are lovin' it!

2) I _really_ want to change the title of this story, but have _no_ idea of what to call it...so will you guys help me with that? (Naruto puppy eyes!)_  
_

Thanks, and as always, enjoy the chapter!

(edited 3-20-13)

* * *

~2 weeks later~

Itachi, along with seniors Neji and Gaara who wore baggy clothes (mainly Neji's jackets), strolled through the halls with a bento in his hand, making their way to the rooftop where they would have lunch with the rest of the group. By the rest of the group I mean Itachi would meet Naruto on the rooftop with the other friends/couples would meet. Passing the door that led to the rooftop, Itachi saw Shikamaru - senior - who was sleeping on his boyfriend's back, the back belonging to Kiba - sophomore. Shino - senior - sat next to Lee - sophomore - two of their fingers were locked together; the reason that Lee wasn't jumping around shouting or hugging a random person and give a speak about youth to them. Sai - sophomore - sat next to a blushing Naruto after being asked about his first time. Walking up behind Naruto, he sat behind him and pulled Naruto into his lap; his arms wrapping around the slim waist, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ita-senpai?" Naruto turned to see the red eyes and smiled. "I missed you," he whispered as he leaned into the chest, Naruto hummed at the heat that he was growing used to more and more; heat that was there every morning to pick him up from home and before school started, the two cuddling during lunch, and after school - helping him with his homework or teaching the younger how to kiss the other longer or in a new position.

Itachi gently kissed Naruto on the neck exposed to him, kissing over the fading hickey from a couple of days ago. "Hungry?" Naruto nodded quickly, his face getting more red from the kiss. Itachi handed out an orange box that had a frog painted on it, opening it to show homemade rice with a tomato in the center and handed it to Naruto.

"Thank you, Ita-senpai," whispered Naruto as he started to dig in with the chopsticks that tapped his head.

"Welcome," Itachi kissed him kissed him on the cheek, hugging his tighter when he giggled at the kiss, "so," Itachi looked at Neji who sat next to him, Gaara balled up in his lap asleep yet again, "are you going to tell?"

Neji looked down to Gaara's hiding and growing stomach, seeing Gaara's hands gently covering his stomach like a mother, he sighed, "It doesn't really matter, does it?" He turned to Itachi, gaining the other's attention.

"Well, Gaara is our friend and really close with the younger ones, shouldn't they know?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, smirking, knowing that he won.

Sigh "Fine," Neji looked to the rest of the group not looking anyone in the eyes, "Gaara is three months pregnant, we just found out yesterday, so if he starts to threaten you or gets mad at you for no reason...just try to stay on his good side..." Neji nervously looked into their eyes, finding surprise and happiness.

"Congrats," yawned Shikamaru, picking his head from Kiba's warm and comfy back, "did you find out if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"Is there one?" asked Kiba, looking very excited and joyful about the talk of babies. Shikamaru looked at his lover for a second before muttering "troublesome" and turned back to Neji, but keeping this reaction in the back of his mind.

"One and it's a girl," Neji sighed, kissing Gaara's forehead, making him sigh in pleasure. "The due date is before school ends; I just hope that he can wait till then." Neji nearly whispered. "He was happy when we were told about this," Neji smiled at the sleeping redhead.

"I'm sure that Gaara will be able to handle it," smiled Naruto his mouth full of rice, "I might have just met him last week, but he takes care of whatever that's Neji's! I'm sure that he'll protect your child no matter what." Naruto looked up, seeing Neji's shocked face and laughed before finishing the other half of the bento. Turning slightly towards Itachi and silently offered some rice that Itachi ate eagerly off the chopsticks that went in Naruto's mouth. Everyone -either looked at Itachi and Naruto as they flirted or Neji and Gaara seeing the love in their eyes- smiled at their long awaited happiness.

"I may be asleep, but that doesn't mean that can't hear you, baka." A deep and tired voice whispered. Everyone looked at Gaara who was starting to sit up in Neji's lap, "I'm _not_ dead," he grumbled before turning to glare at a smirking Neji -who _loved_ a pissed off Gaara.

"Go to sleep, Gaara, you didn't sleep last night." Neji urged with love, lust and worry in both his eyes and voice.

"Well, whose fault do you think that is? I would have been asleep at ten, like I'm suppose to be, but you wanted to stay up having se-" Neji cut off Gaara by kissing him; Gaara moaned into the kiss before shifting his seating arangment to where both their chests were touching. Neji wrapped his arm carefully around the waist and fisted the barely long enough hair. Gaara pulled off the band -making sure that it was on his wrist- and clutched the silky long hair; the two moaning into the kiss.

"Anyway!" Kiba shifted the attention to himself, not the couple making out, "So what's everyone, but Neji and Gaara, been up to? I failed the English test, again," Kiba laughed nervously when he saw Gaara grounding himself against Neji's well toned stomach.

"I passed," said Shikamaru, putting his head on Kiba's shoulder trying to ignore the sounds and mental pictures what was happening not five feet from them.

"Of course you did!" screamed Kiba, glaring at his too smart boyfriend, "But you're a _senior_, I'm a _sophomore_." Kiba whined.

"Huh?" Shikamaru snored, everyone -but the making out couple- laughed at Kiba's reaction and watched as Neji suddenly stood up and carried Gaara off somewhere to continue.

The strange lunch hour ended some time later; Itachi walked Naruto back to class, saying that his class was on the same floor; Naruto just nodded, not believing him for a second. "Meet me by the gate after school, Naru." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear, making him turn red, and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled back from a blushing and embarrassed Naruto and walked down the hall...and up the stairs to his next class.

All of the girls in the classroom behind a happily sighing Naruto jumped onto him the moment Itachi was out of sight, "Are you two dating?!"

Naruto shook his head furiously, "No," he pushed his way toward his desk, Kiba was already sitting in his seat next to him. '_I don't think so..._'

"Then is it friends with benefits?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned toward them, the class was starting to file in.

"Friends with benefits; two people, who aren't dating, have sex." said one girl.

"A _lot_ of sex!" chimed in a giggling girl.

The whole class became quiet and looked at the three as they walked to their seats, "So, are you having a friends with benefits relationship with Itachi-senpai?" the red faced girls asked together while holding out a notepad and pen out of nowhere, waiting for Naruto's response.

* * *

It was after school and, like he was told to do, Naruto waited for Itachi at the gate with Kiba who said he was waiting for Shikamaru too. Talking to him, Naruto didn't notice Sakura walking up to him till he was slapped, his lip split in two and had a dark red mark on his cheek that grew lighter and lighter every second that was soon followed by stinging. "I heard that you were hanging around Itachi, _whore_!" Naruto held his cheek, looking at her in shock. "You need to stay away from the Uchihas, you _whore_!" Naruto looked around to see a crowd gathering around them murmuring about what just happened and what was said.

"I-"

"I know how you think, _whore_, just because that Sasuke broke up with you, you're going to try to get back with him by using Itachi! I know how you think, you piece of sh-" Sakura started yelling.

"Why don't you just shut up, bitch!" yelled Kiba, pulling a silent and scared Naruto behind him.

A few people in the crowd agreed with Kiba shouting "Yeah!" and "Naruto is too gentle for that!"

"Ugh, don't even _talk_ to me, dog breath!" she directed her anger to Kiba, "I really don't understand _what_ Shikamaru even _sees_ in _you_!" she spat as she took a step toward Kiba.

Kiba growled, "At least I don't take a _rebound_ dude!" he too took a step toward Sakura growling at her as he did so.

They kept walking toward one another till their noses nearly touched, Naruto, dragged by Kiba, tried to pull Kiba away from Sakura. "Kiba, let it go! Let's leave!" Naruto said, still tugging on Kiba.

The crowd started to shout, "Fight! Fight! FIght! Fight! Fight!"

"Sakura?" behind Naruto, came Sasuke -pushing his way through the growing crowd - and saw his girlfriend staring down Kiba. "What's going on?" he walked toward her, pulling her away from Kiba, then turned to him, "Beat it, _shit_!"

"Asshole!" Kiba lunged at Sasuke, ready to punch him, unfortunately, Naruto was still holding onto him. So when Kiba punched Sasuke on the jaw -making everyone go quiet, Sasuke, being an Uchiha, punched back aiming for Kiba's gut, but ended up punching _Naruto_ who was pulled into the fight. Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, gasping for air. Noticing what he did, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and slowly left; his heart hurting at the sight of his once love now friend gasping for air. They weren't dating, but they were still friends Sasuke believed.

"Naruto!" the whole crowd rushed in on him, "Are you ok?"

"Breathe, man, _breathe_!"

"Back up! He can't breathe with everyone closing up on him! Move! _Back_!" Yelled Kiba leaning over a sobbing friend, "Naruto," he whispered, "can you breathe?" Naruto nodded, pulling in a shaking breath; hissing when pain shot through his body.

"What's going on?" asked Itachi from the outside of the crowd.

"Aniki!" Sasuke came out of the crowd -everyone glaring at him- and dragged out Sakura with him. "What are you doing here? I thought that you went home already." Sasuke stopped in front of Itachi out of breath; he kept seeing his best friend hunched over in pain.

"Naruto!" Itachi's head snapped up.

"What happened?" Itachi's voice suddenly became frigid, causing Sasuke to shiver in the sun. In front of Itachi, the crowd moved away quickly to reveal a crying Naruto who was clutching his stomach with one hand while his other arm was around Kiba's shoulder. Naruto was showing pain on his face, more and more with each step he took. "Naruto?" Kiba stopped and Naruto lifted his head, tears streaking down his face. "What happened?" Itachi walked up and pulled Naruto into his arms. The crowd started to disperse knowing that Naruto was going to be ok.

"That bastard of a brother you have, punched Naruto in the gut!" Kiba glared at Sasuke who stiffened.

"I wouldn't have if you didn't use him as a _shield_, I wouldn't have hit him!" argued Sasuke not wanting the whole blame on him.

"I didn't use him as a shield!" Kiba made a move toward Sasuke, his hands in a tight fist, when Naruto whimpered in pain. "Naruto?" Kiba turned to Itachi and Naruto.

"Where's his bag?" Itachi didn't move from his spot, his eyes on Naruto who started to cry against at the pain; "Kiba."

"I have it with me," Kiba pulled off Naruto's orange messenger bag and handed it to Itachi. Putting it over himself, Itachi put an arm behind Naruto's legs and picked him up. Naruto instantly moved his head to Itachi's chest, not wanting Sasuke or Sakura or anyone to see him crying.

"I'm leaving, I'll call father to send someone to pick you up, _Sasuke_." Itachi walked off, heading toward the parking lot toward his car. Putting the now pale blonde in the passenger seat, Itachi headed for his house. _'Not the best reason to get home, but it'll do.'_

* * *

Naruto woke up, finding himself in a soft bed. Picking up his head, he noticed a clock on the other side of the bed, "7:58 pm..." he whispered. He suddenly remembered that he was with Itachi, crying of the pain and the fact that Sasuke, his _first_ best friend, his _first_ boyfriend, the person who took his _first_ kiss, had given him his _first_ punch. And, even though Kiba and Sasuke were arguing on why Naruto was hit, Naruto could feel the hatred in that single punch. Even when it wasn't directed at him, he could still feel it and it tore him up knowing that Sasuke could hate a person _that_ much.

'_I must've fallen asleep in the car...oh god Itachi!_' Jumping up the from the bed, Naruto ran toward the bedroom door and ran out into the hallway. He ran till he found Itachi listening to music in the kitchen, mouthing the words and bobbing his head up and down as he made dinner.

"Itachi-senpai..." Naruto stumbled toward -the pain in his stomach not fully gone- Itachi who was able to turn fast enough to catch Naruto as he fell, "mmmmm!" Naruto's face shriveled up in pain -was pressed against Itachi's chest.

"You should be laying down, Naru." Itachi picked up Naruto again in the bridal style and walked back to the bedroom that Naruto busted out of.

"I want to go _home_."

Itachi, his eyes wide, looked down to Naruto, the boy had a pout on his face, his arms holding his stomach, his eyes started to water. "Why?" Itachi sat on the bed with Naruto on his lap. "I was going to bring you here anyway; you have test coming up soon and we should spend more time together. Alone."

"I want to go home." Naruto's bangs covered his troubled blue eyes from view of Itachi. "Please." Naruto whispered.

"No, Naruto," Itachi said firmly to Naruto, "stay with me for the night. I don't get enough time with you at school, I want my Naru to myself." Itachi muttered into Naruto's neck, "Just for one night? And I already told your grandparents, they said that it was fine."

"...then we're dating...?" whispered Naruto.

"Of course," Itachi hugged him, "of course."

* * *

_**~thirty minutes later~**_

Itachi and Naruto sat across from one another, eating in the quiet house, all that could be heard was the slurping on the homemade soup that Itachi had made. "Do you want me to go over your homework?" Itachi's mind was more on Naruto than the food that he was eating.

"Could you? I want to make sure that I got them right...well at least some of it right." Naruto smiled, his eyes bright as ever.

"Of course," Itachi nodded. When the two finished with the mean and Itachi cleaned up the table, Naruto pulled out his homework and had Itachi check it. "You've improved, you're getting better with the equations, Naru, but you still need to fix these little things here and here." Pointing them out Itachi showed Naruto how to do it right and different ways to check his answer.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered, his face a light shade of pink. Itachi, now sitting next to him, moved his arm around the blonde's waist, his hand softly and gently massaging him. "Haa" Naruto started to breathe a little harder but shook it off. Continuing with his homework, Naruto became more and more distracted by the heat that gathering in his lower anatomy; the heat slowly licking his body which was starting to raise his body temperature. Naruto stopped what he was doing, trying to figure out why he was feeling like this.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Itachi asked in an uncaring voice; leaning forward, only then noticing the tent in his pants. "Are you ok?" Itachi tried to hold his amusement in; Itachi's arm, that was around the waist, gently pulled Naruto to the back of the chair, his other hand going under his bangs and touched his forehead. "No, you don't have a fever, what's wrong?" He purred into Naruto's really sensitive ear.

Naruto turned to him, his bright blue eyes were a bit dim. "Why?" Naruto's voice was lower, "Why is it that you just touch me, like you are now, that I get so _hot_?" Naruto rolled closer to Itachi, their lips a few inches from one another. "Why is it that I suddenly crave for you to kiss me? Why, Ita-senpai, why you? Sasuke never made me feel this way, why is it that _you_ can?" Itachi grabbed the back of Naruto's head and kissed him.

Naruto grabbed onto Itachi's shoulders and held himself there; Itachi moved Naruto to straddle his lap. "Mmmmmmmm!" Itachi's hands moved from Naruto's hips to up his back, feeling all of the muscles. Naruto moved his hands from Itachi's shoulders to his long hair, ripping out the tie, to feel the strands of hair that his finger combed through. "Haa haa" both pulled away, a string of saliva connected them, and when it broke, the two kissed each other more fiercely. Their tongues fighting, wanting to know who was the dominant, who was the submissive.

"Ita-senpai!" Naruto moaned when Itachi started to kiss down his jaw to his neck, nipping at the skin.

"Naruto, tell me to stop. If you don't I won't stop later, tell me now!" groaned Itachi, his hands going under Naruto's shirt, finding his nipples that stood and tugged on them until Naruto cried out in pain that was mixed with pleasure.

"What if...what if...what if I don't want this to stop, it feels so good!" Naruto moaned when Itachi tore off his shirt.

"I want to make your first time special, I don't want to take you on the table, Naruto!" he growled into Naruto's neck before he took a bite on the beautifully tanned neck, marking his as him; Naruto shivered and moaned at the sensation that clashed.

"Just a little more?" Naruto's head felt so heavy and loose that he dropped his head on Itachi's shoulder, doing the same thing that Itachi had done to his neck.

"A little more, then I'll stop." Itachi growled as he picked up Naruto and laid him on the table, his arms falling to the sides of his head, his legs spread wide, with pants still on. Itachi rubbed the inside of Naruto's legs, from the middle to the top, cupping him in his hand, mading Naruto moan and arch his back with pleasure. "That's my boy," Itachi cooed, "that's my boy." Naruto screamed and shouted when he felt his first climax that made him feel like he exposed into millions of pieces before he was put back together by his boyfriend...

* * *

It was some time later when Itachi and Naruto were getting for bed. Naruto, only having his school clothes, had borrowed Itachi shirt, which reached to his knees, and kept his orange boxers. Naruto didn't want to be in room by himself and was already laying in Itachi's bed reading his book for English class while waiting for Itachi. Itachi came out a few minutes later wearing a muscle shirt and boxers with his hair down. Itachi slipped under the covers and pulled Naruto to him, laying his head above Naruto, "Thank you." Naruto turned and kissed him on the lips before turning around to put the book on the nightstand and turning to Itachi's chest. With Naruto sleeping on his chest, Itachi wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him close to him, and slowly started to fall asleep with Naruto slow and steady breaths.

* * *

**1) please please _PLEASE_ review this chapter, I want to make sure that you guys are lovin' it!**

**2) I _really_ want to change the title of this story, but have _no_ idea of what to call it...so will you guys help me with that? (Naruto puppy eyes!)**

_~yoliravioli_


	4. Chapter 4 w part 5

**5/7** parts are now up and I hope that you'll enjoy them!

BTW: More stories are coming to mind, but I shall finish this one first! I hope that you're _loving_ this chapter -since I can't seem to make up my mind on how it should go and freak out near my friends who in turn freak out! XD Thanks and enjoy!

**Now** **read****!**

* * *

_**PART #1**_

* * *

_**Date: #1 (It's Friday -not the song!-)**_

_**Been in relationship: 2 weeks**_

* * *

Shortly after the bell rang, Naruto was gathering his things, taking his time while doing so. The teacher, Asuma-sensei, was cleaning the board smiling at how bright his normally troubled student was. He asked him a couple of days before on what was it that made him happy; he'd never seen his blue eyes so bright before, even with the young Uchiha. Naruto would just respond, "I'm not lonely anymore!" he'd smile before he'd blush when one of the upperclassmen would come to the classroom. Asuma, after cleaning the board, walked over to Naruto; "Have any questions today?"

Naruto looked up at his sensei -who recently quit smoking since his wife found out she was pregnant- and thought about what he learned in class. With a shake of his head he responded, "Nope, Asuma-sensei! I think I'm getting a hang of the work, I just have to watch out for the signs in the equations. That's all!"

Asuma nodded, smiling at Naruto; "Well, if that's all, I'll see you Monday -"

_Knock knock_

The two turned to the door; Naruto smiled and jumped up with his backpack swung onto his back, Asuma nodded at the elder boy -later finding out from Kiba that that was Itachi Uchiha, a.k.a. Naruto's new boyfriend- as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. "Going somewhere?" Asuma asked innocently, but Itachi narrowed his eyes knowing that he was digging around for information to tell the other teachers.

"To the play, Kiba and Lee are starring in it!" Naruto jumped up and down, causing his brightly colored backpack to slide off and hit Itachi on the leg. "Oh, s-sorry, Ita!" Naruto quickly turned to Itachi who had a slightly pained look on his face as he rubbed the spot he was hit.

"Its ok, Naru," he straightened a bit, "we're just going to the play, nothing more." Naruto tilted his head at what Itachi said, confused, before looking at his sensei that seemed to understand.

"Alright," Asuma nodded, "I'll you back Monday," Asuma smiled at Naruto who returned it, before looking at Itachi, "you too, Itachi." Itachi nodded stiffly, understanding that he was to come when Naruto wasn't there, most likely about their relationship.

'_Did Sasuke mess him up _that_ bad?_'

* * *

(basing it off when my school has plays, if I didn't go to those two plays in my whole life, I would be either winging it or skip this part completely...)

It was nearly four -with the show starting at four thirty- when Itachi was about to find Shikamaru and Shino, the two were sitting down inside the theater holding two extra seats next to them. Quickly placing both his and Naruto's bags on the extra seats, Itachi nodded before going to his little blond that was waiting in the endless line at the makeshift snack bar. "I found Shino and Shikamaru," Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear, causing him to jump since he didn't see his handsome boyfriend walk up next to him. Naruto rolled his head back -since Itachi was little over a head taller than he- and gave a little pout, "They wanted us to sit together, not my fault." Itachi smirked, he wrapped his arms around the thin waist and pulled Naruto closer to him as the line moved a bit, "That way the two loud mouths could find all of us," Itachi whispered into the blond locks, breathing in the warm scent of honey.

"This _is_ both their first show," Naruto whispered, loving the feel of Itachi nuzzling his soft spikes, "I hope that they got over their stage fright," he sighed remembering that they couldn't say even a line to themselves in front of a mirror when he passed by.

"I'm sure that they'll do just fine," Itachi gave him a tight squeeze before loosening his grip slightly, "do you have enough or you want me to pay?" Itachi released Naruto and reached for his wallet when they moved closer, seeing the high price for just a little bag of chips. "Its just like going to the store!" he muttered.

Naruto took a big step when a group of people left the line after getting their snacks, turning around to see Itachi digging in his wallet for bills and grabbed him to catch up with him. "Its alright, Ita," Naruto smiled, "I'm the one who suggested we go here, so I'll pay."

"True," but Itachi pulled out a ten -wondering if he was going to have some change bigger than a one later- and put his wallet away, "_but_, its a _date_." Itachi watched Naruto's eyes shine at the word, "I'll pay, you just make the plans and I'll pay for it." he leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips, hearing a few gasps from around them but ignored them before pulling away. Making sure that Naruto's face was covered with his hair, he didn't want anyone see Naruto's reaction to the kiss, he whispered, "Even if we weren't together, I would still come to watch the play with you." he gave a little smile causing Naruto's heart to give a painful squeeze.

* * *

When Naruto had his snacks -since the two had to combine the money they had together to pay it off- he followed Itachi who held his hand, and his share of snacks, to their seats. Biting his lower lip, he felt the heat that radiated up his hand, across his arm and spread throughout his body where Itachi held his hand. Even before, when they first met _years_ ago, Naruto noticed a little spark that went through his hand when they shook hands; a spark that he never felt with Sasuke, his first friend and boyfriend. But, now that they were dating, Naruto smiled at the spark; understanding what it meant.

Their seats were in the front -since both Kiba and Lee wanted to be able to see his friends there for support- he was surprised to see that Shikamaru was awake and alert when they came down. "Nervous?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the teen; he moved the bags that claimed the seats and sat Naruto between him and Shikamaru.

"Kiba," he muttered, his eyes focused on the stage at the slightest movement of the curtains, "he texted me." Naruto turned to him, opening his small bag of hot chips, and tilted his head as he ate one, "He's freaking out, saying that he doesn't remember _any_ of his lines." Rubbing his face, "After we spent _hours_ and _hours_," Naruto calmly ate his chips nodding, both Shino and Itachi smirking at Naruto's reaction, "rehearsing those _damn lines_!" Crumpling up the now empty bag he opened another bag, "...troublesome..." he whispered; his hand fell from his face showing that he was knocked out cold.

Naruto giggled at Shikamaru before sitting correctly in his seat, finishing off the second bag of chips; "I'm thirsty." he turned to Itachi who carried the drinks.

"Love birds..." Shino whispered at the two before turning the stage when the lights began to flash, warning that the play was to start in five minutes.

* * *

It had been an hour into the play, Shikamaru would wake up when he heard Kiba's voice -he was nervous for his young lover, so nervous that Naruto could hear him whispering Kiba's lines- before snoring when he got off stage. Shino was watching -quietly like normal- during the first part, leaning forward when Lee jumped out from behind the curtains and voiced his lines -Naruto could tell that Shino was proud of his very _jumpy_ boyfriend. Naruto would whisper -now and then- his favorite lines -or the lines he remembered best- from the play; his head resting on Itachi's shoulder, sighing at how comfortable it was, with Itachi resting his head on his own. Itachi would nuzzle him throughout the first half of the play, asking for Naruto to pass the leftover drink to him.

Naruto's mind was completely on the play, when it wasn't was when he felt a cold hand slither its way onto his lap. Holding his breathe, Naruto waited for what the hand was seeking; he gasped loudly when the hand grasped his own. Moving to look at Itachi, his eyes questioning, Itachi simply pulled the hands that were clasped together and kissed the back of his. Naruto watched Itachi's eyes, searching, and found gentleness, warmth and love in them. Smiling at the warmth he found in both Itachi's dark eyes and the warmth spreading through him, he snuggled as close as he could to him with the unmoveable armrest between the two. Itachi released his hold on Naruto's hand and instead wrapped it around his waist, using his other hand to grasp Naruto's lonely hand. Throughout the play, they stayed like that, silently laughing at the hidden jokes in the lines, at Shikamaru's reaction when Kiba froze on stage and Shino's reaction when Lee tripped on the curtain and nearly fell off the stage.

* * *

_**PART #2**_

* * *

_**Date #2 (Saturday)**_

_**Been together: 3 weeks**_

* * *

Getting dressed in his comfortable too big orange and black jacket, under it was a white shirt that had a smiling green frog in the center of it, with tight blue jeans that hugged his bottom. Finding his blue shoes, Naruto made sure that he had everything he needed. Turning off the lights around the house -but keeping the light of the kitchen on- he made sure that everything was spotless, he didn't want to trouble his grandparents. His grandparents being Tsunade and Jiraiya, two workaholics -but mainly drank when they could, or _made_ time to drink- to make sure that he -their only grandson- was able to get _whatever_ he needed or wanted in life. Walking around the house, making a check as he went down the list in his head, he skipped to the kitchen and wrote a note on a paper.

_Dear drunkies! XD_

_I already made your lunch and should be back by dinner; the food is in the oven -so it can stay warm- and I left some juice out on the counter! I'll be with Ita at the movies and no we won't do anything drastic! Text me when you get home, I'll call back as soon as I can!_

_3 Naru~~~_

Smiling at the note, he made sure that it was in plain sight incase they were indeed drunk; looking at the time he sighed before rushing out the door. Locking the door, he patted himself for his phone and the extra money -so he wouldn't have to depend on Itachi too much for the snacks- and found them in his back pockets. Turning around, just as Itachi pulled up, Naruto couldn't help but hang his head in shame. As he walked to the waiting car -feeling Itachi's hot eyes watching every move he made- he peeked at the houses that surrounded him. Feeling embarrassed when some house were on the verge of collapsing, people having most of their belongings outside the house rather than inside, seeing people looking so sad and angry at the world. '_Imagine what Sasuke would have said...or done..._' a voice whispered to him, '_he would have left as soon as he pulled up to the house or bragged how horribly you live to everyone at school, he would have humiliated you no matter what..._'

Opening the shiny, new -and expensive- car door he slid in without a word; Itachi could see how stiff he was, he knew that Naruto would take a bus to school or get dropped off -if one of his grandparents was off- so he was the first to _physically_ come to his house. Not inside, but in front of his house; he couldn't say that it was a horrible place to live, not the best either, but he didn't want to judge. He just wanted Naruto to be happy and to open himself more to him, just him; "Is something wrong?" Itachi whispered as they pulled away, Naruto buckling his seatbelt.

"No," he whispered, his head down, his hair blocking his eyes.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Itachi whispered, noticing how Naruto looked away from him and took a peek out the window, only to wince and hide himself from it. "Gaara lives in a place like this," Naruto looked at him with shock in his eyes, "when we had to work on a project together with Neji, before they were a couple," he mused, "he would tell us about how his neighborhood was like, so when we got there it was a big surprise to see something else that you imagined. Gaara still lives there, till he and Neji find a place to live together for when the baby comes, but he holds his head up high." He turned to Naruto as he slowed the car down at the stop sign, "Don't be ashamed of where you live, I'm embarrassed that Sasuke is my younger brother, but I don't hold my head down in shame," Itachi's lips twitched, "I pick on him." His eyes showed humor in them, causing Naruto to giggle.

Sitting up, his back touching the back of the seat, Naruto gave his bright smile -to Itachi, it seemed to get brighter and brighter as the days pass. "You're right," Naruto sighed, "it's just that you're the first person who's seen my house..." Itachi blinked at Naruto's blush, "I either took the bus or had get picked up from somewhere else, I wasn't comfortable with people seeing where I live and then to hear about it at school." Tears gathered in the sky eyes, "I don't want people to look down at me even _more_!" he sniffed; closing his eyes at the coming sob, Naruto pulled up his knees and hugged them to his body. Sighing, Itachi reached over and hugged Naruto close to him with one arm, he looked at the road in front of them, checked both sides before turning down the street.

* * *

Itachi parked the car outside the movie theater, he turned to Naruto seeing that he had calmed down some since they left Naruto's house nearly an hour earlier. "Tails we watch the movie that I want to, heads we watch the movie you want to, deal?" Itachi stepped out of the car, watching as Naruto thought about the chances that he _could_ win since he knows the movies that Itachi prefers over his own; before he could respond, Itachi was opening his door and kissed him on the cheek, kissing away the tear streaks. "Better hope that you win," he whispered against the flushed cheek, hearing Naruto's breath quicken, "there's this new _horror_ movie that came out a couple of weeks ago that I've been _craving_ to see." His blue eyes staring straight ahead, he could imagine Itachi smiling at that, if anyone best knew how Naruto reacted to scary movies, it was Itachi.

Looking away from Itachi, pouting as he did so, Naruto playfully grumbled. "Whatever," he smiled before looking Itachi's way from the corner of his eye; his heart quickened when he saw the smile on his blank face that came with a little chuckle that robbed Naruto of his breath.

"Deal," Itachi moved so that Naruto could step out of the car without hitting him, but not too far so that they didn't rub against one another. Holding his pale hand out for the tan hand, Itachi closed the door behind Naruto and leaded them to the theater -before turning briefly to lock the car.

* * *

Pouting while in line, Naruto looked anywhere but at Itachi, upset that he lost the coin toss and blamed it on the wind that made it go onto Itachi's side -tails. "Stupid," he mumbled once again under his breath, knowing that Itachi could hear him. He's given a chuckle as a response from the taller brunet, "What?" he playfully glared at the man, knowing that Itachi would either look away and mutter something as he glanced back at him or chuckle again. He, however after a couple of weeks, didn't expect a light kiss on the lips from him; still not used to the lightning that flashes through his body from the little kiss, he covers his mouth with his hands and looked down, blushing as he did so.

"Naru," Itachi whispered into his now redned ear, "what did you want?" his voice was deep and low, causing Naruto to shiver at the sound. Looking up he noticed that the clerk was a girl from their school, blushing, trying not to squeal like crazy and pass out at the same time. Whispering that he didn't want _much_ -just nachos, large coke (claiming that he'll share), gummy bears, hot dog, large popcorn and a pretzel- Itachi nodded, thanking that he had a fifty in his wallet, ready for Naruto's stomach. Getting the snacks -having filled both their arms- Itachi and Naruto started looking for the theater for their -Itachi's really- movie. Finding that there was ten more minutes left of the movie before it was their turn, they sat outside on a bench. Placing their food to the side of the bench, Itachi had Naruto sitting on his lap as he munched on the hot dog.

"Do we _really_ have to watch this?" Naruto asked when he finished his hot dog and started on the nachos.

Taking the chip in the smaller hand into his mouth and eating it smugly in front of a frowning blond, Itachi replied, "Yes," grabbing another chip with the cheese covering it, popping it into his mouth, "we'll go to the movie you want to see later, I promise." Itachi watched as Naruto a very cheesy chip, eyeing the cheese that dripped onto his lip down to his chin as he ate the chip, not noticing the mess on his face.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking into Itachi's eyes that had a tint of red in them, he -unconsciously- licked his lips getting most of the cheese that wasn't on his chin already.

"Cheese," Itachi husked; he leaned down and lapped away at the goo on the tan skin, making sure that the cheese was gone, he leaned away and gave Naruto a breath-taking kiss. He pulled away when he heard the doors to the theater squeak open, followed by people talking and laughing about what happened in the movie or to the people around them. Black eyes looked into the hazy blue eyes that were half closed, smirking at the hints of lust that lay in them; Itachi rubbed his nose against Naruto's, breathing in his honey scent, hearing his breath hitch at the small contact. "Ready?" Itachi was already standing up, gently placing Naruto onto his shaky feet, they never looked away from one another.

"Yes," Naruto breathed out, his eyes widening when Itachi moved closer to him.

Getting ready for another kiss -wanting more and more of them- he closed his eyes when Itachi was less than an inch away, his mouth partly open, he leaned his head back and waited patiently. "I'll give you another kiss after the movie," Itachi laughed; Naruto snapped open his eyes to see that Itachi was no longer next to him but a few feet from him, gathering the snacks, "Hurry, we should get the best seats in the house since no one is here!" Shoving the leftover snacks into his hand, Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along as they entered the theater.

* * *

It was only thirty minutes later that Naruto had finished the popcorn -claiming that Itachi ate _more_ than his fair share, even though Itachi only had a _handful_- drained half the coke, "split" the pretzel, finished off the nachos -well, _Itachi_ did, Naruto just pouted- and now was snuggled up to Itachi. Well, more like _hiding_ behind Itachi...Itachi, however, was rather _bored_ of the movie but being entertained with Naruto's reactions. At every scream that came from the screen, which had other people screaming, Naruto pressed himself closer to him, whimpering but still looking at the screen. Itachi moved the coke, that was sitting happily between the two, to his side before pulling up the armrest that was now keeping the two apart. Once it was lifted, Naruto nearly sat in his lap, covering his face where Itachi's neck and shoulder met. "I hate you," Naruto whispered yet again.

Itachi, sighing and rolling his eyes once again, whispered back, "You don't _have_ to watch it." Naruto shook his head, lifting it up to glare at him before turning to the screen when the characters started talking. "We can leave if you want," Itachi sighed out of boredom, "it's not what I thought of it at all." he frowned at the scene when one of the girls was screaming at the sight of her friend getting cut, "Even the _blood_ doesn't look real!" he hissed.

Naruto turned to him, glaring at him, "Shush! You wanted to watch it so, watch it!" Naruto turned back quickly so he wouldn't miss anything.

Hitting his head on the back of the seat, he looked at the people around them, shaking his head at their reactions to the really noticeable props and horrible actors. Looking at his watch, pulling it from Naruto's lap for a second, he noted that there was still _two_ hours of this.

* * *

**PART #3**

* * *

**Date: #3 (Friday)**

**Dating: 4 weeks**

* * *

"Please wait here while I get your waiter for you," the women showed them their seats before giving a kind smile as she left. It was time of the evening where the mood was changed by the lightening, candles being lit here and there along the walls and, just to make sure that there was enough lighting, the actually lights were dimmed for the corners that the candlelight couldn't reach. In one corner of the huge room sat a grand piano, which blue eyes widened at, that had a violin resting on top of it.

A male waiter -in his late teens- came with a silver bucket with wine in the middle of it, surrounded by cubed ice. "My name is John," he placed the bucket to the side of the flickering candle, "would you like some water with the wine?" He pulled out two menus from under his clothed arm. Naruto looked up to the suited Itachi -well, _almost_ suited Itachi, he wasn't wearing a bow or tie- with a confused look in his blue eyes; Itachi smirked at him before whispering that water would be good. "Very well," the man pulled out a worn out notepad from his front pocket in his apron, "I'll be back in a few minutes with your orders." he nodded before leaving to the next table.

"What are you getting? I think I'll get pasta..." Itachi looked through the menu, glancing at all the evening foods, deciding which pasta to order.

"Umm," Itachi looked up to see a fidgeting Naruto, wearing a long white sleeved v-neck shirt with a black vest over it and dark colored jeans, "I don't...I don't understand, Ita," Naruto looked up, his eyes showing fear in them, "why are we here?" he whispered out.

Itachi chuckled at him, closing the menu and sliding it to the unoccupied side of the table, and reached over the table to gently grasp Naruto's slightly shaking hand in his own. "Its been one month," Itachi looked Naruto in the eye, "normally by this time, if the person that I'm with doesn't satisfy me by now, I would have broken up with them." Naruto looked down when Itachi said those words, his heart ripping into pieces, "But not with you," Itachi reached over with his free hand, a long and slim finger hooking under the tan chin, "you're _worth_ my time, Naruto." Itachi smoothed his fingers over Naruto's marked cheek, "I want to spend time with you, I want to be with you, I want to see you smile again." Itachi smiled slightly at the blushing Naruto.

"Ita," Naruto leaned into the hand, tears gathering in his slightly darkened blue eyes.

"Here you go," John came back to their table with two tall glasses of sweating water; Naruto pulled back his hand and looked down at the dropped menu on the table, Itachi sighed and glared at the boy, "Ready to order?" he pulled out the notepad and pen, looked at Itachi -not noticing the glare.

Itachi sighed again before he straightened up and picked a random pasta from the menu, and handed the menu to the stupid boy. Naruto looked at the menu, biting his lip at the different choices, "He'll have the same thing I will," Itachi said, Naruto looked up at him, "with a side of-"

"Salad!" Naruto blurted out, Itachi and the waiter looked at him, "I want salad..." Naruto looked down, fidgeting with his sleeve.

"I can change it to were you can get salad while the pasta is being made, if you'd like?" he offered a small smile to Naruto, making the boy blush that was not missed by a slightly glaring Itachi -glaring at the man that was flirting with Naruto in front of him, not Naruto, he would _never_ glare at him.

"T-that would be nice," Naruto smiled at the man, causing him to blush too; unknown to Naruto, he was giving the 'uke' face to someone _other_ than Itachi, who gritted his teeth, trying not to kick the younger boy under the table.

"I think that's all." Itachi growled, catching Naruto's eye, he thrusted his menu into the man's face. The waiter was shocked when the menu suddenly -and _nearly_- hit his face, grabbing the menu he looked at the man it came from to see a warning glare, his black eyes now having a hint of red in them.

"R-r-right..." John quickly gathered Naruto's menu -trying not to touch him- and left quickly, trying not to trip or knock anyone over as he plowed his way to the kitchen.

Itachi watched with a smug look on his face, glad that the man got the hint and ran with his tail between his legs. "Itachi?" now black eyes turned to concerned blue eyes; on the table, Itachi noticed that Naruto had his small hand sliding over towards him, wanting to hold his hand. "Did I do something wrong?" he whispered; Itachi gripped the small delicate hand in his much larger one, feeling the smallest trembles that went through Naruto's arm.

Turning till Naruto's palm was facing up, Itachi leaned over and kiss his hand, "No," he whispered, turning that hand once more to face the table, his thumbs gently rubbing the wrist, "no, it wasn't you, Naru." His eyes never leaving Naruto's, "I just didn't like the kind of attention that he was giving you, since you don't have my mark on you anywhere...yet."

Blue eyes popped open, "You were jealous?" Naruto leaned over and whispered out of breath, "That can happen to _you_?" Itachi chuckled at Naruto's response, nodding at the questions, he waited for the other half of his sentence to sink into his mind. After a few minutes, Naruto still not believing that Itachi got jealous over the waiter -inside his mind he was jumping with joy while on the outside he was in shock.

Itachi sighed; with his free hand he reached into his inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small soft leather box that was smaller than his hand and placed it on the table. Naruto -quickly coming back to earth when he saw the box- stared at it before looking up to Itachi, Itachi was giving him a small and shy smile before he slid the box across the table. "This is for you," Itachi whispered, slowly releasing the hand in his own, watching as Naruto stared at the box and carefully opened the box with a click as it opened all the way. "I promised myself and my mother that if I were to find the one," he took in a deep breath when Naruto covered his mouth with one hand, gasping, with tears gathering, "that I would give this person the Uchiha necklace." Teary blue eyes looked up at him, "As I told you earlier, I'm serious about us, Naruto," Itachi quietly stood up from the table and walked over the the quietly sobbing boy, "I want to be with you." Reaching into the box, pulling out the palm sized Uchiha symbol necklace, he turned it over -the back being pure silver that reflected Naruto's smiling sobbing face- and gently clipped it onto the slender neck.

Naruto reached up and touched the cold metal that started to warm up, feeling the heaviness on his chest, and looked up at Itachi. "Its beautiful," Naruto gasped, fighting the tears that still fell, "thank you." Itachi nodded, not moving from his spot, he leaned down and gently kissed Naruto on the lips feeling -not the sparks- but the heat and love from it.

"You're welcome," Itachi kissed away the tears before kissing the necklace then the plump red lips that were now part of the person that completed him.

* * *

By the time the Itachi had calmed Naruto down -demanding that Itachi sit next to him, but was refused- Naruto's salad had come -being taken to him by another waiter. Itachi watched as Naruto moaned happily with each bite that he took of the very bare salad. "Just lettuce and little bit of Italian dressing can go a long way!" Naruto muttered; Itachi chuckled at Naruto, quickly eating the salad as if its the last food he'll eat, as he grabbed his glass of wine and took a sip. Finishing the salad, with a happy yet sad sigh, Naruto cleaned off his mouth with a napkin -before he used his sleeve- and watched Itachi who watched him as he drained his wine. "What does that taste like?" Naruto pointed to the empty glass.

"Bitter," Itachi stated, putting the cup down and filled it with more wine, "you want to try?" Itachi held out the bottle, motioning to his unused glass that stood next to his half empty glass of water.

Nodding slowly, Naruto held his empty cup to the mouth of the bottle, watching as the wine slipped into the cup and gathered on the bottom. "Thank you," Naruto muttered, smelling the wine before taking a sip; his eyes popped open and he spit the wine back into the cup, his face showing disgust, he looked at Itachi, "How do you _drink_ this?" he pushed the cup away from him, his head hurting from the taste that clashed with the salad he had just finished.

"Skill," Itachi smiled, taking a long sip, "skill, Naru, skill."

Naruto tilted his head, confused, "Skill?" Itachi nodded, "What does that have to do with the wine? Wait," Itachi raised an eyebrow, his cup on the table, "is it an _Uchiha_ thing?"

Itachi pondered the question before coming to an answer, "Yes."

* * *

When the pasta came, Itachi was just watching Naruto trying to gather the noodles onto the fork so he can eat them. Covering his mouth, trying -fighting really- not to laugh too hard and loud when Naruto had next to none on his fork. "Naruto," Itachi coughed, "like this." Itachi gathered the pasta slowly for Naruto to watch; Naruto did the same thing only to get the same results, nothing. Sighing with a smile, Itachi got up and stood behind Naruto, his hands over the smaller one's and gathered the noodles. With the fork filled, Itachi led the hand to Naruto's mouth, feeding him, to taste the pasta for the first time.

_You with sad eyes_

Naruto turned around, now noticing that the piano and violin were being used, to see well aged man playing the piano and singing into the mic softly as the woman played the violin with her eyes closed, her body swaying gently to the music.

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness, inside of you_

_Can make you feel so small_

Wanting to listen to the song, Naruto quickly ate the pasta -not noticing that Itachi was smirking at him from his seat which he returned to- before he pushed the empty plate away from him and rested his head on the table, his eyes half closed as he listened to the music.

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

Itachi, taking his time with his food, smiled at Naruto's calm face as he listened to the song; happy that he was able to talk to the owner of the restaurant, asking if they could play this song while they were here. He'll most definitely give the owner a big bonus for the song; "Naruto," the blond turned to him, not lifting his head off the table, "I hope that you enjoyed tonight." He whispered, his pale hand gathering the small tan one, their hands lacing together. Leaning over the table -and his own half full/empty bowl of pasta- Itachi kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto, wanting more than that, lifted his head and kissed Itachi on the lips; for a moment, it was a small kiss that grew into something that neither Naruto nor Itachi could describe. As they pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads touching, their noses rubbing against one another, they stared into the other's eyes, unable to look away. Seeing the happiness in the other, the two refused to remove themselves away until the song ended, until they decided it was time to go home, until they kissed each other goodnight as Itachi dropped Naruto off at his home. It was then that, Itachi smiled when he walked home, still feeling the younger's lips on his own -ignoring that his younger brother was asleep on the couch with frown on his face.

* * *

**Date: #4 (Saturday)**

**Dating: 1.5 months a.k.a. 6 weeks**

* * *

Naruto was there for much needed rest, his nightmares getting worse, where Itachi snuggled up to him on the too small couch. When Naruto called Itachi in the middle of the night -explaining that his grandparents were at work till morning- that he was scared and didn't want to be alone. Itachi -being the _awesome_ boyfriend that he was- rushed over to pick him up, telling him that he might as well stay the entire weekend. Naruto didn't argue with him, wanting to be with the one who made him feel safe just by being in the same room. When they made it back to Itachi's personal home, Itachi dragged him to bed and gave him his t-shirt -knowing how much Naruto loved wearing him clothes- to bed.

Now it was afternoon, they had moved from the bedroom to the living room; laying on his side, his chest to Naruto's back, his arm either under Naruto's head as a pillow or hugged Naruto around the waist. On occasion, Naruto would wake up suddenly -either crying or gasping for air- and he would turn to Itachi to comfort him, to soothe him back to sleep. The longer that Naruto had slept, the less times he woke from a nightmare; Itachi never left his side unless his body just couldn't last any longer.

On tv, Itachi listened to the current news while he kissed Naruto on the neck, kissing the fading hickie that marked him as his. He wasn't really paying any attention to anything else but to Naruto, sighing happily when he was kissed gently; so when he heard the front door shut that was followed by little thumps that came towards the living room. "Aniki?" Itachi buried his head into Naruto's shoulder, rubbing his forehead at the curve of the neck. "What're you doing?" Sasuke asked before walking around the couch and sat down on the loveseat next to the tv.

"He couldn't sleep..." Itachi sighed, knowing that he had to move away from Naruto, not wanting Sasuke to see him like that over his ex.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with worried eyes -eyes that Itachi hadn't seen in Sasuke's for years; "He's still having a hard time sleeping?" he whispered, perhaps mainly to himself; Sasuke looked at his brother, "I know that I have no _right_ to butt in," Sasuke said as he got up and kneeled before Naruto, "you need to distract him." A pale hand touched the tan cheek, trying to give comfort to who he didn't have anymore, "Get him out of the house or something; Naruto loves going out, he can't really stand being inside for too long."

Itachi watched with close eyes, "I see," Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist, stopping him from rubbing the back of his hand against Naruto's tear stained cheek. "What do you need?" Sasuke didn't look at Itachi, he mentally kicked himself as he put up a neural face.

"Nothing, just bored." Sasuke shrugged, yanking his arm away and went to sit on the loveseat once more, his eyes on the tv.

"What about Sakura?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's reaction.

"What about her?" Sasuke pulled out his phone when he received a message, frowning before replying.

"You're not going to see her?" Itachi asked slowly.

"We had sex once, and I made sure that I was wearing protection," Sasuke said, knowing that Itachi would lecture him if he didn't, "and she's saying how she's carrying my kid." Sasuke sighed, putting the phone to his side, the screen up. "But, about Naruto-"

"Sasuke," black eyes looked at each other, "when you said that you had 'no right to butt in' I agree with that; don't butt in." Itachi crossed his arms, glaring at Sasuke with eyes that said '_He's mine not yours anymore, so drop it_.'

"Sorry, Aniki," Sasuke whispered, "well, just take him out somewhere. Last time he went through a nightmare phase or something, I took him to the movies -I don't suggest it though!" Sasuke shook his head quickly, Itachi raised an eyebrow, "When I took him to the movies, I let him pick the movie and I was forced to watch _Twilight_!" Sasuke shivered, Itachi gave a sympathetic look his way, he already suffered through a girly movie due to Naruto.

"If not the movies, then where do you suggest?" Itachi whispered, the two turning to Naruto who rolled in his sleep, muttering about a "ramon god".

"I don't know," Sasuke's phone vibrated, he saw a call from Sakura, he clicked ignore. "Just take him somewhere," he stood up slowly, "I'm taking a nap." He walked down the hall a few feet from him, passing Itachi's room and stopped at the entrance to the guest room, the door giving a quiet shut when closed.

Sighing, Itachi turned back to Naruto, black eyes meeting blue eyes; "Was that Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, his voice showing a little fear and worry.

"Yes," Itachi said slowly, not liking Naruto's reaction to Sasuke, "he suggest that I take you somewhere other than the movies..."

Naruto gave a little laugh, "Did he?" he choked out, "Well," he breathed, trying to stop the giggles since Itachi was glaring at him, "why don't we go to the mall or something?" Naruto tilted his head, knowing that Itachi would smile at him, forgetting that his brother was there at the house.

"Whatever you want," Itachi breathed; he leaned down and gave a kiss to Naruto that deepened the longer they kissed. When Itachi pulled away from a panting Naruto, with drool coming down the side of his cheek and eyes half closed, they stared into each other's eyes. "Naruto," Itachi whispered, "I li-"

"_Fuck you too_!" Sasuke opened the door and threw his phone straight into the wall -falling into bits and pieces- before slamming the door shut. Naruto sat up -forcing Itachi to sit on the edge of the couch- and watched with sad eyes where Sasuke was. Itachi -his eyes on Naruto- sighed, knowing that Naruto still had feelings for the other younger Uchiha; thankfully, the feelings were no longer romantic...if they ever were.

* * *

**(12 pm at mall)**

Walking into the over crowded mall, with teens gathered in useless groups every few feet -expecting _you_ to go around _them_- and the cries and laughter of children filled the area. Itachi -not wanting to lose sight of Naruto in the mall- wrapped his arm around Naruto's slim waist and held his hand; Naruto cuddled into Itachi's well muscled chest, leading the way to wherever his feet took him. Itachi had to lean down into his ear to speak, since it was too noisy around them to hear each and every word. "Are you still tired?" Itachi asked, his breath tickling Naruto's -apparently- sensitive ear.

Giving a little giggle, Naruto shook his head, "No," he turned to Itachi, giving him a smile that took his breath away. "I got more sleep with you then I do alone." Itachi blinked in shock before leaning down, turning Naruto to face him, and kissed him deeply. After a couple of seconds Itachi pulled away, his eyes opened to see a blushing and slightly panting Naruto with lips that were bright red and glistening. "Ita..." he whispered before breaking out into a shy smile with his blush getting darker.

"Sorry," Itachi husked, "you just looked too cute for you're own good." This resulted in a Naruto giggling, "Lunch?" Itachi nodded towards the booths, his eyes never leaving the bright blues.

"That would be lovely," Naruto whispered; grabbing Itachi's hand, Naruto pulled the taller and elder boy with him, laughing at Itachi's shocked face. "Let's see if they have ramen around here!" Naruto gave Itachi a blinding smile before pulling the poor boy with him -who didn't seem to mind.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto and Itachi sat down after ordering themselves a bowl of pasta, small salad for Naruto and a large cup of coke to share between themselves. Naruto pouted the entire time that he ate, muttering about the owner not making sure that there was a ramen shop inside the mall, which amused Itachi to no end. "Have you decided where you're going next year?" Naruto whispered, hoping that Itachi heard the question yet hoping that he didn't at the same time, as he ate his salad.

"Yes," Itachi answered, rolling the noodles onto his fork with his spoon, "I found two actually." Itachi took a bite of the pasta that he had gathered, his eyes on Naruto who sat across from him.

"Two?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, his heart aching at the thought of Itachi leaving him alone. "Where?"

"Well," Itachi placed the fork and spoon down, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "there's one in town, its rumored to be the Leaf Academy, and one a couple of states away, Akatsuki International," Itachi watched Naruto's reaction, noticing the slightest pause in the blond's movements. Pushing the rest of the pasta towards Naruto, "Both are fighting over me, its quite humorous if you ask me."

Naruto pushed the last of his salad to the side and pulled the pasta bowl towards himself, "What're they like?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of pasta with some pasta and sauce on his chin.

"Well," Itachi chuckled, rubbing off the extra food from the blond, "Leaf is mainly a medical school. Each of the dorms have strange names, each one represents the level you're at in school." Itachi sat back, a small smile appearing on his face, "Freshmen are called 'Lower Ninja', sophomores are called 'Middle Ninja', juniors are called 'Elite Ninja', and seniors are called 'Anbu Ninja'." Naruto stared at him, his lips twitching to laughing but he had to finish chewing what was in his mouth first. "There are even special names for those who do excellent or surpass the expectation that's asked. There's a 'Special Elite' for those who pass _every_ one of their classes and are top five in each of the classes; 'Sage' for the professors and top five students, then there's the 'Kage' for the headmaster."

Naruto's eyes popped open, "Whoa..." he swallowed the last of the salad; picking up his salad bowl and dropping it into the empty pasta bowl.

"Now the Akatsuki," Itachi leaned forward, getting Naruto to move forward, "there are five different dorms there -not like at the Leaf- each one represents an element. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning; the dorms are for any and every level -freshmen to senior. Once in the dorm, you're given a ring -which dorm you belong to that has the element in chinese writing and the element's color- then a cloak -standard uniform, you can wear whatever you want underneath as long as you wear the cloak- and then the band that you can wear however as long as you wear it -its also for which dorm you're stationed in." Itachi smiled. "Both of them I'm interested in but," Itachi looked Naruto in the eyes, "I want to stay close to home..."

Naruto blushed and turned away, "Well, there's still a few months to choose between them, right?" Naruto whispered.

Itachi nodded, "I'll go and throw this away and then we'll start looking around, 'kay?" Itachi grabbed the empty bowl, making sure that the plastic utensils were with him as he walked off. Naruto looked down at his hands -fidgeting with his shirt under the table; shaking his head, he got up, grabbing their full drink in both hands, and walked after Itachi.

* * *

Walking around the mall, hand in hand, Itachi and Naruto talked about school -which teachers they have or had, who they liked the best teacher, what and how to do something for a teacher. It was right around where the most popular shops that were gathered that the crowd became really thick; Itachi had to lead both him and Naruto around, since he was the tallest of the two, when Itachi had spotted a photo booth. Stopping in his tracks, Itachi thought of how he didn't have a picture of him _and_ Naruto together; wanting to have at least one, Itachi turned behind him to see that Naruto was no longer there. Instead were girls with hearts in their eyes and hands clasped together as if praying that Itachi would date one of them instead.

Ignoring the girls -not really noticing them and not hearing their flirty voices over the noise of the mall- Itachi looked around not leaving his spot for his blond. When he couldn't find a hint, he walked along the stores that they passed by, peeking through the windows and asking the random people near the doors if they had spotted Naruto. After fifteen minutes of looking for Naruto in the large and crowded hall, Itachi headed back to the lunch room -thinking that Naruto was hungry again. Itachi had walked back and forth, up and down the hall and mall, looking for Naruto -spotting a ramen shop, but the missing blond wasn't in there; his anger getting the best of him, Itachi pulled out his phone, punching in Naruto's number. Just as he was about to press the button to call, Itachi spotted a smiling blond walking out of a store -one that he missed somehow- and was looking for Itachi.

Blue eyes lit up when they met dark eyes -not realizing that Itachi's eyes were starting to turn red- their owner pushed through the crowd, ignoring the whistles, and stood in front of a silently fuming Itachi. "Where were you?" Itachi asked in a cold voice, yanking Naruto's arm toward him. In Naruto's arms lay a brown paper bag that was unmarked from whatever store he came from. Naruto gasped at how Itachi grabbed him, his hand tightly wrapping around his thin arm. "_Where_ were you?" Itachi hissed at Naruto.

Naruto blinked a couple of times, his eyes widening at the force Itachi was using on him, he could feel the tears coming so he tried to blink them away. Getting his breathing under control, Naruto stuttered as he answered Itachi, "T-to buy you som-something." Naruto looked away from Itachi, not wanting to cry when Itachi started to glare at him.

"Don't just leave my side, Naruto," Itachi squeezed his arm before releasing it, realizing that he was hurting his blond, "do you know how _upset_ I was when I couldn't find you? Tell me when you want to go somewhere or to buy something; I was worried if someone took you or if you got lost." Itachi scolded the younger boy who started to fidget under his intense glare.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Naruto whispered before he started to sob, holding the bag tightly in his arms. "I just thought that you wanted these!" Naruto pushed the brown bag into Itachi's chest, knocking him back a step, Naruto looked up at him with sadness in his deep blue eyes.

"What?" Itachi carefully grabbed the bag and pulled Naruto to his chest, next to the bag, and held him there. Looking for a bench to sit on, Itachi pulled Naruto along with him; once the two sat down, ignoring the stares and whispering that was aimed at the tow, Itachi peeked into the bag before his eyes moved back to Naruto's shaking body. Setting the bag aside, Itachi pulled Naruto to face him and kissed away the tears before kissing him deeply on the lips. Itachi kept their lips together until he felt Naruto's body stop shaking with the crying, and felt small hands going around his neck and head, pulling the two even more closer -if that was even possible.

Itachi pulled away from the kiss, Naruto whimpered, but they kept their eyes on the other, both catching their breaths. "I know that you like sweets," Naruto whispered, "so when we passed by a sweets store, I wanted to get you some. I thought you heard me when I said that I was going to get buy something."

Itachi made a face of "oh", feeling horrible that he had gotten upset with Naruto over the silly matter. "Sorry," Itachi whispered back, kissing Naruto on the lips once more before turning to the bag. Opening it up, Itachi's eyes opened wide to find dango that filled the bottom of the bag in many bright colors. Just above the dango were individually wrapped omusubi, each one being unique due to the many different faces. Itachi looked up at blushing Naruto then back to the bag, he reached into the bag and pulled out one of three packages of dango. Setting it on his lap carefully, Itachi put the back on the floor -where it wouldn't be kicked or stepped on- and opened the package. Pulling out one of the six, he nommed on it -literally went "nom"- and sighed as he chewed it with care. Naruto watched with a growing smile on his face; Itachi offered some of his dango with Naruto, who took it slowly -having never tasted one before.

As the to slowly finished off the dango and rice balls -which Itachi gave them voices to make the blond laugh- Itachi looked around, trying to remember where he found the restaurant. "you found a ramen shop?!" Naruto gasped; quickly standing up, Itachi turned to him as Naruto's body started to shake. Naruto turned to him, his little hands fisting Itachi front shirt, Naruto got in his face with his eyes wide open, "Where?" Itachi gave a nervous chuckle before showing the jumping Naruto to the restaurant -tossing away the empty paper bag as they passed the trashcan.

* * *

"Hey, Ita," Naruto sighed happily as they walked out of the shop, his stomach full for ramen that had emptied Itachi's wallet.

"Hn?" Itachi nodded to him; wrapping his arm around the -somehow- slim waist and pulled him against his body, letting Naruto lean on him as he started to get sleepy.

"What were you looking at?" Itachi looked down to Naruto, "When you were looking for me, you were looking at something before and you seemed really excited about it. What was it?" Naruto yawned out, his little mouth showing his pink tongue that licked his lips before retreating back into the cave.

Itachi had to swallow the drool, "A-a ph-photo booth..." Naruto looked at him with worry before he noticed the blush -thinking that Itachi wanted a picture with him and not about what Itachi can make that mouth do.

"Where? I don't have a picture of the two of us! Sasuke never really liked taking pictures..." Naruto whispered at the end, his smiling disappearing as his blue eyes darkened at the memory.

"Towards the end of the hall," Itachi coughed, his mind clearing up when Naruto became sad, "we can take our picture before we leave." Itachi led them slowly down the less full hallway.

"Well, I guess we can go get our pictures now since I'm dead tired." Naruto tried to smile off his sadness; Itachi pulled them to a stop, cupped Naruto's face into his hands that engulfed his small baby-like face.

"Forget about that idiot, Naruto," Itachi looked into Naruto's hazy blue eyes. "You have me now, you have me," Itachi leaned down and kissed Naruto on lips. Blue eyes widened every second that Itachi's lips were laid against his own; after a full minute, Naruto laid his body to fit against Itachi's body, his arms slithering Itachi's neck and moaned into the kiss as it deeped. "Naruto," Itachi whispered as he pulled away and kissed him on the neck, his teeth gently scraping against the tan skin. "Naruto, I li-"

"Tag you're it!" screamed a little boy before running the couple; the small boy knocking Naruto out of his arms and onto the floor. The child looks at Naruto -who he lay on- and completely ignoring the standing brunet -who was in the same position; "Whoa! I'm sorry, mister!" the kid quickly got up and ran off back the way he came when he heard his name being called.

"..." Itachi twitched, breathing in deeply and exhaled, he crouched next to Naruto offering him a hand up. "Naruto," Itachi tried again, "I li-"

"Excuse me!" Itachi's eyebrow started to twitch, "Would you like to try our sample for this perfume?" smiled a girl that was in Itachi's face, having pushed Naruto out of her way.

"No, thank you," Itachi reached around her -ignoring the huff as she walked away to some other stranger- and grabbed Naruto, "Naruto, I li-" he tried again, his patience wearing thin.

"_Now_!" screamed a voice; moments later, people started dancing as music started blasting from an unknown area. Hundreds of people were dressed in the same clothes and started dancing in sync with each other in the middle of the mall.

"For heaven's sake!" Itachi threw his arms in the air, giving up; "Fuck this!" Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him through the flashmob towards the photo booth. Pushing the boy in, Itachi pulled the curtains closed and kissed Naruto once more. This time, Naruto didn't respond like how he did last time, he seemed confused. Understanding this, Itachi pulled away from the kiss, looking for a dollar or two for the booth to get it started. Putting in the money, Itachi picked the frame; "I like you." Itachi said, his voice being stressed.

"What?" Naruto leaned close to Itachi, "What did you say?"

"I like you, Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi whispered to Naruto, looking in his eyes; "I like you, alot." Naruto pulled Itachi down for a kiss, Itachi -his hand being on the button to take a picture- removed his finger and wrapped his hands around the back of Naruto's neck -snap- and his thigh -snap. The two made out as pictures were being taken, when they pulled away Itachi kissed Naruto on the tip of his nose just as the last picture was taken -snap.

* * *

**Date: #5 (Thursday)**

**Dating: 2 1/4 month or 9 weeks**

* * *

The room was dimly lit, filled with soft music, with different sized candles that were huddled together in the center of the table where Naruto sat. Naruto, dressed in a button down shirt -too big for him since it was borrowed from Jiraiya- and pressed jeans -Tsunade ironing them before she left for work that morning. Naruto was panicking on the inside; last month had been their date to the mall and Itachi's strange...if you'd call it strange. Itachi was now holding his hand whenever he could; like when Itachi opened the door for him when he got out of the car -he's been doing that for awhile- he would grab Naruto's hand as they walked into the school. The school whispering things about them, mainly Naruto; rumors started to spread like wildfire, someone -most likely Sakura- stated that Naruto was just trying to get back at Sasuke by using Itachi against him. Everyone _knew_ that Sasuke looked up to Itachi, but for Naruto to _use_ Itachi like that? Kiba and Sai stood up for Naruto; everytime that it was whispered near Naruto, that person would get yelled at by Kiba and threatened by Sai -who would make the threat with a smile on his face as he cracked his knuckles, going into _detail_ over everything he would do.

Since last month, Naruto has no idea what to do now. For the first time, last month, he kissed Itachi! Since then, Itachi's been teasing him, trying to get Naruto to kiss him again. '_No_,' Naruto shook his head with a fire blazing in his eyes, '_I can _do_ this!_' Naruto nodded, '_And I need to stop hanging around Bushy-brows so much, too!_' Naruto agreed with himself.

"What're you doing?" Itachi asked, snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"O-oh, n-nothing!" Naruto looked down, his hands in his lap, a wave of heat covering his face as a blush came up. "So," Naruto coughed, "what's for dinner?" Naruto peaked to look at Itachi small smile.

"Hungry are we?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Ita!" Naruto whined, "I haven't eaten anything since lunch! I didn't even touch the ramen when I was at home! And Jiraiya_ ate one in front of me_ because I told him that I couldn't eat!" Naruto fell to the back of the chair, pouting like a small child, his stomach gurgling in agreement to the suffering that they went through.

Itachi chuckled at the look, walking forward and kissing Naruto on the lips, "Its almost done, just let it cool off first, ok?" Itachi whispered against the lips that parted. Naruto whined but nodded, he opened his mouth, wanting more of the kiss; Itachi complied. Itachi kneeled before Naruto and kissed him; Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, his hands fisting the dark locks, wanting to pull out that string. Itachi pulled away, his eyes opening to see blue eyes with clear beads just under them; a string of saliva thinning between the two. "We _have_ to save dessert for later, Naru." Itachi chuckled at Naruto deepening blush.

Getting up from the floor, Itachi went back to the kitchen to grab the dinner; making sure that the salad was ready, all it needed was the Italian dressing, and the glass was ready to be used, since he wanted some champagne but Naruto is still under age he bought Apple Cider. Pulling a good amount of the dressing into the salad, and grabbed two wine glasses, he made his way back to the dining room where Naruto sat with his eyes closed, his fingers moving gracefully as he listened to the flute in the background from the song. Quietly putting the dishes down, he retreated to the kitchen; pulling out a bowl and two forks, he scooped up and dumped a little hill of spaghetti into the bowl. Adding some cheese around the spaghetti, Itachi looked around the kitchen, making sure that he had everything -glaring at the cider when his hands were full- before coming back to get the cider -muttering that he should have bought the bucket so it could have been chilling at the table. After somehow placing the bowl down and then going back for the cider, Itachi sat down next to Naruto who was looking at the pasta as if it was the last ramen in the world. Itachi chuckled, reaching to Naruto's chair and pulled him closer -till they were at the shoulders- before nodding that he could dig in.

Naruto jumped at the chance to eat, his stomach gladly eating anything as long as it wasn't hungry anymore. With one bite of the pasta, Naruto moaned at how good it tasted, "Its good!" Naruto jumped in joy. Itachi smiled and digged in, hoping that his plan would work since he left the noodles long and they were sharing a plate. After some time of no results -other than Naruto moaning at every bite, which Itachi was starting to imagine Naruto moaning at something else- his next spoonful was connected to Naruto's spoon. Naruto looked at Itachi who smirked at him, leaning down to take the bite, hoping that Naruto would follow his lead. Naruto, biting his lip, took the spoonful into his mouth, chewing it slowly as he battled the oncoming blush. The string pulled them together, pulling Itachi and Naruto closer as they kept eating. Itachi never taking his eyes off Naruto; Naruto tried to look anywhere but in front of him.

_Ding Dong_

Itachi and Naruto blinked. Naruto gave Itachi a look, "Who is it?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow, "I'm sitting with you, I don't know who it is."

"Maybe you should get the door?" Naruto pouted.

"If I don't answer whoever it is will just go away," Itachi huffed, "let's finish this bite." Naruto gave Itachi an "Are you sure" look and Itachi nodded. Naruto sighed before resuming before the doorbell went off.

Itachi and Naruto were both leaning close to each other, their eyes never leaving the other; it was just a bite left before they connecter, just one bite when "Oh my _god_!" sounded through the suddenly brightened room.

Itachi and Naruto blinked, not knowing what was happening; Itachi kissing Naruto on the lips, biting off the last of the hanging pasta before turning to his parents. "Mother, is there something you need?" Itachi glared at his mother, upset that she ruined the perfect mood.

"Itachi," Mikoto placed a hand over her mouth, her other hand laying on her hip, "what are you doing in the dark with Naruto-Naruto?!"

Naruto looked down, his face completely red, "Evening, Mikoto-san," Naruto whispered, his hands going under the table and grasping Itachi's cool hand for comfort.

"What-" she looked between the two, "I thought..."

"What?" Itachi hissed, not liking that his parents are interfering with Itachi and Naruto's date or that his mother was making Naruto nervous. "Is something wrong? Am I unable to date Naruto?" Itachi tightened his grasp on Naruto shaking hands.

Fugaku came up from behind his wife, "Itachi," his elder son looked at him, "your mother wanted to take you out for some dinner but it seems that you're having dinner already." Itachi nodded, "We will join you two," Itachi's eyes opened wide, "I also want to know what is going on between you two." Dark eyes moved to Naruto before going back to Itachi.

Itachi sighed, standing up and blowing out the candles, "Very well then." Grabbing the bowl of pasta, Itachi went back to the kitchen and split the pasta for all four of them and came back two at a time filled and two glasses for them as well.

After a few minutes of forks scraping against the plates and asks for more cider, Mikoto spoke up; "So, Naruto," Naruto whipped his mouth with the napkin Itachi shoved into his hand before looking up, "why is it that you're with Itachi like this?" she tilted her head to the side.

Naruto had known that the question was of pure curiosity, but...didn't Sasuke tell them _anything_? "Ummm," Naruto glanced toward Itachi, seeing him nod, his cold, strong hand cradling his, "Itachi and I have been dating for little over two months." he kept his eyes on the table, wincing when silverware fell to the floor or fell from the plate to the table.

"Wha-" Mikoto gasped.

"Sasuke dumped Naruto around three months ago," Itachi said, "I had feeling for Naruto since Sasuke first brought him over as a friend. The way Sasuke treated him and acted around him," Itachi's free hand closed into a fist under the table, "is not how Naruto should be treated. I knew that their relationship wouldn't last very long -with Naruto trying to make Sasuke happy and Sasuke blowing him off- so I asked for Naruto to give me his heart and to trust me." Naruto felt his heart thumping harder and harder as Itachi kept talking, "I believe that Naruto is the one for me." Itachi whispered, his eyes looking straight into his father's eyes.

"Itachi," Fugaku rested his elbows on the table, his wife looking at him with worry, both Naruto and Itachi waited for what the man had to say. "Itachi, why is it that we hear this _now_?" Itachi blinked in surprise, "For weeks Sasuke had been going on and on about Naruto, him being happy and smiling like he did when we first met. Both of you have been dating for two _months_, correct?"

"Yes, father." Itachi nodded; Naruto tightened his grip on Itachi hand, fearing that they couldn't be together.

"You do understand that you'll have to leave little more than six months; how can you be sure that Naruto is the one for you if you have to leave? I will not tolerate you going to a _Community_ College if you choose to stay here with Naruto." He briefly looked at Naruto, pitying him, "Nor can you take him with you to whatever college you go to; he still has two years left of high school when you leave. What will you do then?"

Itachi looked at Naruto, trying to figure out a plan that far ahead; "It..." Naruto spoke up, looking at Fugaku, "it is ok if Itachi and I are together then?"

"I might not look like it, but I want nothing but the best for my children, Naruto, even if it means giving them either-or choices. I will not take away whatever peace Itachi has gained with you at his side, but its both of your future that I'm looking at. What will you do?"

"Long distance or I can take online classes from here." Itachi stating, returning to his father's eyes.

"Long distance puts strain on the relationship, no matter how strong the bond is with you two, it will break..." Mikoto whispered, her eyes revealing the sadness within them. "I just wish that Sasuke had told us about the two you breaking up, I'd understand if Itachi promised to stay at your side, Naruto, but...Sasuke...I thought that he had found that light once more."

Naruto gave a small sad smile, "I don't even think that I was bright enough for him, Mikoto-san."

* * *

Hello there! XD It is I -the _amazing_ yoli~ravioli- how are you lovely readers doing? I am currently ending my 2/6 weeks in summer school! Yay! I had wanted to post the fifth part for a while but, I just couldn't find a way to make it romantic since my friend (who is not dating but very romantic..._somehow_) is nowhere near me I had to wing it. Xc But its up and you should have finished reading it before reading this!

I want to mention this, I wanna finish this part of the story _so **much**_ since I wanna get on with the next parts! I have everything ready to write and post but I can't since I'm getting stuck on this part XC I will post the **last two ** parts on here quickly to get on with my pathetic life XD Sorry, I just wanted to write that out...

**I have a poll up and I would most _appreciate_ it if you c/would vote!**

**_Please__ ~REVIEW for parts 1-4~!_**


End file.
